


Children.

by Gloria_Grabov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Absent Parents, Adopted Children, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Children, Cute Kids, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ice Skating, Kid Fic, Memories, Parenthood, Protective Parents, Single Parents
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria_Grabov/pseuds/Gloria_Grabov
Summary: Raccolta di drabble sull'infanzia di 16 personaggi.Attimi di 16 piccole vite, accomunate da una sola passione: il pattinaggio.





	Children.

#  Children.

 

* * *

 

 

♡ ♡ ♡  
  
  
 **YŪRI**

  
Come una farfalla, Yūri Katsuki aveva ali colorate, ma sottili. Come una farfalla, ogni presenza intorno a lui lo intimoriva, ogni gesto avrebbe potuto scalfirlo, piccolo e delicato com’era. Come una farfalla, amava i fiori e le cose profumate, soffici e genuine: la rugiada alla mattina, i ciliegi in fiore, il cielo striato di rosa sopra al castello di Hasetsu. Come una farfalla, volteggiava tra terra e aria regalando meraviglia a tutti coloro che lo vedevano pattinare. E volava, cadeva, si rialzava, riprovava, piangeva, rideva, soffriva, gioiva, col fiato corto, col sorriso sul volto, con l’ansia in corpo, con il coraggio nel cuore. Come una farfalla: fragile, ma bellissima.  
 

  
♡ ♡ ♡  
  
  
 **VICTOR**

  
Solo quando l’aria gelida dell’inverno russo accarezzava i suoi lunghi capelli e dei vecchi pattini marroni calzavano i suoi piedini, Victor Nikiforov era davvero felice. Per un’ora, sul laghetto ghiacciato, sembrava quasi che tutto intorno a lui non esistesse più. Scomparivano il suo triste orfanotrofio, i bambini cattivi, gli scherni per la sua diversità, la solitudine, le lacrime, la malinconia, l’abbandono; restava solo un angelo che volteggiava sul ghiaccio, ad occhi chiusi, sereno, leggero, finché la bambinaia non richiamava tutti all’interno dell’edificio. Un giorno, dopo la solita splendida danza sul ghiaccio, Victor aprì gli occhi. Dall’altra parte della riva, un signore con un cappello lo stava guardando. Estasiato.  
 

  
♡ ♡ ♡  
  
  
 **YURI**

  
Solo la finale provinciale di Mosca da disputarsi, poi un'altra stagione sportiva sarebbe giunta al termine. Poco prima del suo turno, Yuri Plisetsky, un putto biondo in un delicato costume bianco e celeste, scrutò gli spalti. Sua madre non c'era; non c'era stata l'anno prima e nemmeno l'anno prima ancora, nonostante le promesse. Sospirò e chiuse gli occhi, attendendo l'inizio della musica. Quando li riaprì, vide sui seggiolini nonno Nikolaij che gli sorrideva, con il cappotto ancora incrostato di neve. Qualcosa allora cambiò. Yuri danzò sul ghiaccio in un'esibizione incantevole; vinse l’oro e uno stage a San Pietroburgo. La delusione si era trasformata in speranza, i movimenti in arte.  
  
 

♡ ♡ ♡  
  
  
 **OTABEK**

  
La valigia pesava quasi più di Otabek Altin. Suo padre, un uomo anziano che non aveva mai preso un aereo in vita sua, lo aiutò a sollevarla, sistemando con cura sopra di essa il borsone contenente nuovi bellissimi pattini, un buon auspicio per la partenza. Otabek rimase a lungo davanti agli imbarchi per San Pietroburgo, con i piedi piantati a terra e mille preoccupazioni nascoste magistralmente nel suo solito stoico sguardo. Suo padre, però, lo conosceva. Al momento dell'addio, lo abbracciò forte. «Vivi e pattina senza paura, figlio mio». Otabek ricambiò, poi salì sull'aereo, posto finestrino.  _Senza paura_ , si ripeté.  _Senza paura_. L'aereo decollò.  
  
 

♡ ♡ ♡  
  
  
 **CHRISTOPHE**

  
Andare a scuola in città era bello, specialmente per l’incantevole pista di pattinaggio di Ginevra, ma la sua baita sulle Alpi era il posto preferito di Christophe Giacometti per essere felice. Trascorreva le vacanze di Natale facendo passeggiate, giocando con la neve, sciando con gli amici e pattinando sui laghi ghiacciati, sempre consapevole che, una volta tornato a casa con le gote rosse di freddo, la sua mamma lo avrebbe scaldato e coccolato, mentre il suo papà gli avrebbe preparato una cioccolata calda. Insieme, abbracciati davanti alla finestra, avrebbero guardato il cielo: una cascata di zucchero a velo. D’estate, invece, sdraiato sul prato dell’alpeggio, il cielo gli sembrava marzapane blu.  
  
 

♡ ♡ ♡  
  
  
 **PHICHIT**

  
Quartiere Banglamphu, dodicesimo piano, Phichit Chulanont con il musino schiacciato sulla vetrata. Bangkok brillava di tutto: di luci, di insegne, di automobili, dell’oro dei templi buddisti, di stelle nel cielo, dei riflessi nelle acque dense e ferme del Chao Praya. L’armoniosa sinfonia di bagliori si rispecchiava negli occhi di Phichit, neri come l’ebano, e nella sua mente il luccichio improvvisamente si trasformava in lame di pattini, in scaglie di ghiaccio bianco, in duro metallo di una medaglia, nella lucentezza consistente di tutti i suoi sogni. Il futuro poteva sembrare complicato, ma lui sarebbe stato come Bangkok: avrebbe brillato della sua luce migliore. Illuminando tutto il resto.  
  
 

♡ ♡ ♡  
  
  
 **JEAN-JACQUES**

  
“ _Il paradiso di cui parla ogni domenica il prete dev’essere un palazzetto del ghiaccio, altrimenti non si spiega perché mi sento così… bene_ ” pensò Jean-Jacques Leroy quando indossò i pattini per la prima volta. Una manciata di secondi per staccarsi dal bordo della pista, poi un’altra manciata ancora per trovare equilibrio e infine sfrecciare, provando salti di livello avanzato che portarono inevitabilmente a cadute. Lui però si rialzava sempre e, ad occhi chiusi, si immaginava già grande ed esperto ad una importante competizione mondiale. Alla fine dell’ora, negli spogliatoi, stanco ma felice, si guardò riflesso nelle lame dei pattini. “ _Puoi dominare il mondo, JJ_ ”.  
 

  
♡ ♡ ♡  
  
  
 **GEORGI**

  
La Russia è una nazione meravigliosamente contraddittoria: si definisce gelida e imperturbabile, ma al tempo stesso è patria dei più grandi artisti e scrittori di tutti i tempi. Georgi Popovich incarnava alla perfezione il paradosso russo. Non riusciva proprio ad interagire con gli altri bambini, ma la sua mente correva senza tregua in un luogo coloratissimo di fantasia. Non aveva mai saputo come poter comunicare il mondo che aveva nel cuore, finché una sera non si era esibito davanti al piccolo pubblico di un palazzetto del ghiaccio di provincia. Accadde allora che, per la prima volta, Georgi trovò il modo perfetto per raccontare la sua storia. Per raccontare se stesso.  
 

  
♡ ♡ ♡  
  
  
 **SEUNG GIL**

  
Era difficile essere qualcuno in una città di 10 milioni di abitanti, ma era facile essere il figlio perfetto di una madre inflessibile e di un padre assente: bastava fare un bel respiro al risveglio, eccellere in ogni materia scolastica, svolgere qualunque compito con minuziosità, stare in silenzio, accettare le critiche, dire sempre di sì, avere il controllo di se stesso, piangere  frustrazioni e angosce di notte, da solo nel letto, quando nessuno avrebbe potuto ascoltare. Poi arrivava il giorno del corso del pattinaggio. Quando calcava il ghiaccio, per una volta nella vita, Seung Gil Lee si sentiva come ogni bambino avrebbe avuto il diritto di sentirsi sempre: libero.  
 

  
♡ ♡ ♡  
  
  
 **MICHELE**

  
Suo padre nel portafoglio aveva due santini: San Gennaro e Maradona. Avrebbe tanto voluto vedere suo figlio giocare a calcio con la maglia del Napoli, ma Michele Crispino aveva insistito per iscriversi al corso di pattinaggio. Forse lo aveva fatto per seguire sua sorella Sara che già pattinava da tempo, o forse voleva provare qualcosa di nuovo. Allo spettacolo di fine anno c’era l’intera famiglia Crispino fino al terzo grado di parentela, come fosse un matrimonio. Tutti rimasero ammaliati dall’eleganza con cui il corpo di Michele si muoveva sul ghiaccio: era nato per pattinare. Da quel giorno, i santini divennero quattro: San Gennaro, Maradona, Sara e Michele.  
 

  
♡ ♡ ♡  
  
  
 **SARA**

  
Le sue compagne di classe la prendevano in giro perché preferiva il pattinaggio alla pallavolo, «Che strana ragazzina quella Sara Crispino! Che razza di sport è il pattinaggio?». Al palazzetto sportivo però era anche peggio: i bambini la insultavano con parolacce, le tiravano i capelli, le dicevano che era brutta. Sara piangeva, stava male, non capiva. Cosa aveva fatto di sbagliato per meritarsi il loro odio? Eppure, mentre volteggiava sul ghiaccio, leggera come un fiocco di neve, ricordava le parole di Michele: «Ti odiano perché sei più brava e bella di tutti loro, ma il loro nome verrà presto dimenticato, mentre il tuo farà la storia». E sorrideva.  
  
 

♡ ♡ ♡  
  
  
 **EMIL**

  
Se agli inizi degli anni 2000 qualcuno a Praga avesse visto un bambino che correva avanti e indietro lungo il Ponte Carlo con i suoi pattini sulle spalle e subito dopo una signora affannata con un borsone sportivo tra le mani, non ci sarebbero stati dubbi: erano Emil Nekola e la sua mamma – quella santa donna. Casa Nekola si trovava nella Città Vecchia, mentre l’amato palazzetto del ghiaccio nella Città Nuova, oltre le rive della Vltava. Emil amava pattinare, ma ancora di più amava attraversare quel ponte in velocità fingendo di essere un aeroplano. Un fantastico volo intercontinentale verso il suo posto preferito di sempre.  
  
 

♡ ♡ ♡  
  
  
 **LEO**

  
Leo De La Iglesias aveva sempre saputo vedere la felicità nelle piccole cose: in un nuovo livello del suo videogioco preferito, in un balletto improvvisato sul letto anziché dormire, nelle crêpes al cioccolato di quel pasticcere francese all’angolo, nello studente che strimpella la chitarra in piazza per qualche dollaro, nelle strade di New Orleans dove risuona il jazz. Quando si esibì sui pattini davanti ad un pubblico per la prima volta, vide la felicità nei sorrisi degli spettatori e nel loro battito di mani al ritmo della musica. Decise che avrebbe pattinato per tutta la vita. Perché il mondo ha bisogno di sorridere.  
 

  
♡ ♡ ♡  
  
  
 **GUANG-HONG**

  
«È un bambino così timido e chiuso che a volte sembra assente, distratto. Non parla, è sempre così tranquillo… troppo tranquillo» diceva il maestro ai genitori di Guang-Hong Ji. Il piccolo, con le guanciotte arrossate, ciondolava i piedi e attendeva solo la fine del colloquio. Quando uscirono dalla scuola, i suoi genitori non erano arrabbiati: conoscevano loro figlio. Lo accarezzarono sui capelli, poi tutti quanti salirono sull’auto. Sul sedile posteriore, di fianco a Guang-Hong, c’era un grosso borsone sportivo contenente i pattini. Era il giorno degli allenamenti, il miglior giorno della settimana. La sua scuola forse non aveva posto per i sognatori, ma la pista di pattinaggio sì.  
 

  
♡ ♡ ♡  
  
  
 **MILA**

  
Addentrarsi nella steppa russa, tagliare gli alberi, grigliare carne, dormire in tenda: Mila Babicheva non avrebbe potuto desiderare nulla di meglio. Amava accompagnare all’avventura suo padre, un boscaiolo rude nell’aspetto e tenero nel cuore, ma soprattutto amava quando, sul cammino, incrociavano un lago ghiacciato. Allora l’uomo controllava con perizia lo spessore del ghiaccio, poi estraeva dal proprio zaino i piccoli pattini che portava sempre con sé, all’evenienza. Mila iniziava a danzare sul ghiaccio, mettendo a frutto le ore di lezioni alla pista di San Pietroburgo. Suo padre, guardandola, percepiva la grazia di una principessa e al tempo stesso la forza di una guerriera. Era fiero di lei.  
  
 

♡ ♡ ♡  
  
  
 **KENJIRŌ**

  
Grande festa per il diploma di suo fratello, uscito dalle scuole superiori con il massimo dei voti e già iscritto all’ostico test d’ammissione per la facoltà di medicina. Eppure nessuno aveva dubbi: lo avrebbe passato e sarebbe diventato medico come suo padre, come sua madre, come la nuova compagna di suo padre e come il nuovo compagno di sua madre; tutti vestiti bene nelle loro ordinate chiome corvine. Kenjirō Minami però non era come loro, lui voleva diventare un pattinatore. Durante la cerimonia, era l’unico distratto. Pensava agli allenamenti del giorno successivo e al suo appuntamento dal parrucchiere, preso di nascosto. Si sarebbe trasformato. Sarebbe stato diverso. Sarebbe stato unico.  
 

♡ ♡ ♡


End file.
